<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live, Love, Laugh by Monsieur_Grenouille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621903">Live, Love, Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille'>Monsieur_Grenouille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wants to propose so badly, but he just can't find the time. Kinda short, to be honest, but according to this website whenever I backspace, "brevity is the soul of wit."</p>
<p>Enjoy, trohchillas (pun of chinchillas)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Live, Love, Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Joe was in the kitchen, Andy couldn't really talk to him. That sounds like a really dumb thing to say, since the kitchen was extremely close to the couch Andy was sitting on, but it was true. Joe doesn't talk when he cooks. He gets into this zone-like trance, and the only thing he can really think about it the food he's producing. It was annoying, but so fun to watch. </p>
<p>But right now, it wasn't at all fun to watch. Andy had a burning question, and it mainly revolved around the small black box in his pocket. He wanted to ask Joe to marry him. He tried to be patient as he watched Joe stir and add ingredients to whatever the heck he was making, but all he could think was "future husband, future husband, future husband."</p>
<p>It was driving him insane.</p>
<p>Andy lost his patience about ten minutes later, and walked up behind Joe. "Joe, I need to talk to you." He said.</p>
<p>Joe didn't notice, strangely. Either that, or the drummer was being ignored. "Joe," Andy repeated, slightly louder. He didn't like raising his voice, but it was kind of necessary right then. Joe still didn't respond.</p>
<p>Andy summoned the confidence to yell in Joe's ear. "JOSEPH MARK TROHMAN!!!"</p>
<p>The seeked attention has been attained.</p>
<p>"What?" Replied Joe, turning his head to look at Andy, who was smiling like an idiot. He cocked his head to the side. "Why are you smiling?"</p>
<p>Andy reached downwards to link their hands together. "How long have we been dating?" He asked.</p>
<p>Joe sighed, "Heck, if I know. Seven, maybe eight years? If we dated during the hiatus—"</p>
<p>"We did. It was Pete and Patrick who took a break during the hiatus."</p>
<p>"Oh okay. Then, we've been dating for around 11 or so years." Joe squeezed Andy's hand lightly. "Why'd you ask?"</p>
<p>This was it. This was Andy's time to shine. He pulled the box out of his pocket slowly, bent onto one knee, and smiled with tears in his eyes. "Joe," he said, "we've been in love for longer than a decade, and the thing I want most in life is to have more and more decades with you. Will you, Joe Trohman, marry me, Andy Hurley?"</p>
<p>Joe smiled wider than ever. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Yes, oh my God. I thought you'd never ask! But, uh... the kitchen isn't the most romantic place in the world...?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Joe. We were having a moment, there." Andy teased him. Then he stood back up, wrapped Joe in a hug, and kissed him passionately on the lips.</p>
<p>And from then on, Joe always listened to Andy. Even when he was cooking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since there was no swearing in the fic, I would enjoy it if the comments could be clean, too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>